Thorinův malý chlapeček
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Thorin se do Froda zamiloval hned, jak ho uviděl. Thorin/Bilbo, AU Bitva pěti armád


Thorin si nebyl jistý, jakým způsobem by mohl popsat ten výraz, který se Bilbovi objevil v obličeji, když se do Ereboru dostala zpráva o smrti Primuly a Droga.

To byla první věc, kterou po tom zjištění, že se dva Bilbovi příbuzní utopili a nechali po sobě malého synka, zaregistroval. Bilbův výraz. Ten šok, protože pro každého muselo být šokující přijít o příbuzné takovým způsobem, takhle nečekaně. Ohromení a smutek, lítost nad malým chlapcem, který ze dne na den přišel o oba rodiče.

Thorin předpokládal, že hobiti obvykle neumírají takhle mladí nebo tak zčistajasna. Hobiti vedli tiché, klidné životy. Neúčastnili se válek nebo bojů, zůstávali ve svých domovech, v části světa, kam zavítal jen málokdo a už vůbec ne s úmyslem dobývat nebo ničit. Umírali většinou stářím nebo výjimečně při nehodách, nebo když zůstali příliš dlouho venku při mrazivém počasí a všechna ta zima jim sedla na plíce.

„Chudák Frodo," zamumlal Bilbo a obličej se mu zkřivil do truchlivého výrazu. „Znal jsem Droga, jeho otce. On i jeho žena ke mně byli vždycky moc milí. A ten chlapec… příliš zvědavý pro své vlastní dobro." Bilbo se nečekaně usmál a obličej se mu přitom rozzářil, jako by si vzpomněl na nějakou vtipnou historku.

„Je mi líto, co se stalo," řekl Thorin a měkce Bilbovi stiskl rameno. „Budeš se chtít vrátit do Kraje? Pozdravit toho chlapce?" zeptal se trochu neochotně.

On a Bilbo ještě nebyli manželé. Bilbo měl veškeré právo odejít, kdyby chtěl. Přerušit jejich namlouvání nebo zasnoubení, jak tomu říkali lidé, opustit Erebor a třeba se už nikdy nevrátit – a Thorin by mu v tom nebránil ani na okamžik, kdyby to bylo to, co si Bilbo přeje. Celou tu dobu to trochu očekával. Kdy si Bilbo vzpomene, že na něj doma v Kraji čekají jeho lidé, že mezi hobity by měl mnohem jednodušší život než po Thorinově boku, že by tam mohl žít stejně v bezpečí a v klidu jako předtím, než je poznal. A teď měl Bilbo ještě o důvod víc, proč odejít. Malého chlapce, který ztratil rodinu.

Bilbo na okamžik pootevřel pusu. „To vlastně musím," dostal ze sebe s námahou a trochu bezradně se na Thorina podíval. „Jsem teď za něj zodpovědný." V odpověď na Thorinův zmatený výraz se to pokusil vysvětlit. „Přátelil jsem se s Drogem a Primulou celá léta, a když se narodil Frodo, slíbil jsem jim, že kdyby se s nimi něco stalo, budu to já, kdo se o Froda postará. Měl jsem ho vzít k sobě a být jeho poručník, dokud nebude dospělý." Bilbo se roztřeseně nadechl a dlaněmi si přejel po obličeji. „Musím hned vyrazit, Frodo určitě potřebuje, aby s ním byl někdo, kdo znal jeho rodiče."

Bez uvažování nebo dalšího zaváhání se otočil na patě a Thorin za ním chvíli jen zíral, absolutně vyvedený z míry. Copak Bilbo nemusel ani na vteřinu přemýšlet nad tím, jestli ho opustí? Opravdu se rozhodl tak strašně rychle, aniž by vlastně cokoli pořádně řekl?

„Bilbo!"

Bilbo se zarazil na místě a ohlédl se po něm.

Thorin si povzdychl. „Kdy chceš vyrazit?"

„Co nejdřív, samozřejmě," oznámil Bilbo a trhnul ramenem, jako by to bylo zcela samozřejmé. A nejspíš i bylo. „Frodo je jen hobítě, potřebuje nějaký dozor. Jak rychle si můžeš udělat čas na malou výpravu?"

„Na výpravu?" Thorin zmateně zamrkal.

Bilbo se mírně zamračil. „Copak nepojedeš se mnou? Vyzvednout Froda?"

„Oh," dostal ze sebe Thorin překvapeně. Takže Bilbo od něj nechtěl odejít. Bilbo chtěl, aby jel Thorin s ním, aby ho doprovodil při návštěvě jeho rodiště, aby jel za tím malým chlapcem spolu s ním. Podle toho, co říkal, tam ani nechtěl _zůstat_. Chtěl si chlapce vyzvednout a zase se vrátit sem. Do Ereboru. Mezi trpaslíky.

Thorin se usmál.

Trvalo jim dva dny, než se jim podařilo zařídit vše tak, aby se mohli vydat na cestu – A netrvalo by to ani tak dlouho, kdyby nebyl problém přesvědčit Filiho, který chtěl mermomocí s nimi, aby ho na pár týdnů nahradil na postu vladaře. Nakonec musela zasáhnout Dís, která Filimu vysvětlila, proč je důležité, aby zůstal v Ereboru, a Thorin si ještě v polovině cesty připadal trapně, že to nezvládl sám. – a Bilbo celou tu dobu předstíral, že si o chlapce, ke kterému tak najednou přišel, nedělá starosti. Thorin se nebál, že by o Froda někdo špatně pečoval. Z jeho zkušeností byli hobiti mírumilovná a srdečná stvoření, a přestože jich nepotkal mnoho, jen několik v Bree a potom dva, kteří mu poradili, když hledal cestu ke Dni pytle, neuměl si představit, že by se špatně starali o _dítě_. Naopak mu dělalo trochu starosti, jaké vztahy měl asi se svými sousedy _Bilbo_ , pokud si opravdu dokázal myslet, že by toho ubohého chlapce snad mohli snažit vyhladovět nebo něco podobného.

Ale ten výraz v Bilbově obličeji byl jednoznačný a Thorina jen nutil víc pospíchat.

Naštěstí, průběh jejich výpravy byl tentokrát o něco klidnější, s celou družinou trpaslíků, kteří měli podle plánu zůstat v Bree, aby zbytečně nevyváděli z míry obyvatele Hobitína (přes Kiliho hlasité protesty, že chce taky vidět svého nového bratránka), a s poníky a s vozy a zásobami. Mnohem bezpečnější, když se mohli držet větších cest a nemuseli se nikudy plížit, z obav, aby se někdo nedozvěděl o jejich cestě a nepokoušel se je předběhnout, tím spíše pak, když s nimi lord Elrond poslal z Roklinky až do Kraje několik svých lidí, aby měli cestou veselejší společnost a několik párů pozorných očí navíc.

Z toho Thorin moc radost neměl, ale nakonec usoudil, že bude lepší to nekomentovat. Bilbo měl z jejich přítomnosti očividně celkem radost.

Hobitín vypadal prakticky stejně, jako když tam byl Thorin naposledy.

„Mám skoro pocit, jako bych odsud nikdy neodešel," zamumlal Bilbo a rozhlížel se okolo sebe, oči rozevřené doširoka, a těch několik hobitů, kteří právě pracovali ve svých zahrádkách, mu ten pohled stejně překvapeně opláceli. Nevypadali, jako by očekávali, že se Bilbo kdy ještě vrátí zpátky domů, ne po těch dlouhých měsících, kdy byl pryč. „Všechno je tady úplně stejné."

Thorin souhlasně přikývl. „Jak moc ti to tady scházelo?"

Bilbo se zamyšleně zamračil a pokrčil rameny. „Vlastně zase tolik ne. Ne tak moc, jak jsem očekával. Myslel jsem, že když se sem vrátím, nebudu už chtít odejít, ale…" Znovu pokrčil rameny. „Nevím, jestli bych tady vůbec chtěl zůstat."

Thorin nic neřekl, i když se nad těmi slovy usmál.

„Navíc se musím přiznat," pokračoval Bilbo jemně a zlehka se dotkl Thorinovy ruky, „že bych mnohem raději zůstal s tebou v Ereboru, klidně mezi trpaslíky, než tady, ale – oh, tady to je," oznámil najednou a mávnul rukou směrem ke hnědým kulatým dveřím, stejným jako spousta jiných okolo. S trochu nervózním výrazem se obrátil k Thorinovi. „Tak jdeme?"

„Jistě." Thorin se usmál.

Bilbo pokýval hlavou a zamířil ke dveřím. Trvalo jen chvilku, než se po jeho zaklepání otevřely.

„Bilbo?" oslovila ho mladá žena s vlasy skoro do pasu překvapeně. „Nečekali jsme, že se sem dostaneš tak rychle, když jsme ti poslali zprávu."

„Nechtěl jsem toho chlapce nechat samotného," odpověděl Bilbo. „A nechtěl jsem, abyste si s Frodem dělali starosti déle, než je nutné. Už tak je od vás milé, že jste si ho vzali a starosti, než přijedu."

Hobitka se trochu zamračila. „To nic, nevadilo nám postarat se o Froda. Je to milý chlapec a někdo se o něj postarat musel. Nemohli bychom ho nechat samotného."

„I tak vám děkujeme za vaši pomoc," vložil se Thorin do rozhovoru a žena se na něj podívala, jako by si teprve teď uvědomila, že Bilbo není sám. „Víme, že jste to nemuseli dělat."

Žena je oba dva sjela mírně nesouhlasným pohledem, jako by chtěla říct něco na to, že Bilbo přišel s trpaslíkem nebo snad že už nevypadá tak docela jako běžný hobit – ne s těmi trochu příliš dlouhými vlasy a copánky a v oblečení střiženém jako pro neobyčejně drobného trpaslíka, ale z kvalitních, drahých látek hodných člena královské rodiny – nebo možná na to, co Thorin právě řekl, ale nakonec neřekla nic a jen jim pokynula, aby vešli. Pomalu je dovedla do místnosti, která vypadala jako pokoj pro dítě, a i když neřekla žádné další slovo, postavila se na práh a zůstala tam.

Thorin se do Froda zamiloval hned, jak ho uviděl.

Frodo vypadal přesně tak, jak si Thorin představoval, že by mohl vypadat jeho a Bilbův syn. Byl tmavovlasý a modrooký jako Thorin, ale vlasy mu spadaly do čela v měkkých kudrnách stejně jako Bilbovi a už při prvním pohledu na něj bylo jasné, že je hobití dítě a ne trpaslík. Vypadal smutně a trochu vystrašeně, asi jako každé dítě, které zrovna ztratilo rodiče, a pro které si přišel někdo, koho pořádně nezná. Oči měl rozšířené a v obličeji byl bledý, ale neuhnul pohledem, zvědavý. Odvážný.

Thorina napadlo, jakým způsobem asi budou jeho odvahy využívat jeho vlastní synovci, pokud se k němu kdy dostanou. Budou s ním podnikat tajné výpravy, když se Thorin na chvilku podívá někam jinam? Budou krást v královské kuchyni jídlo přímo kuchaři pod nosem, když bude Bilbo příliš zaměstnaný na to, aby je hlídal? Budou se schovávat za rohy nebo sochy a tiše se chichotat uprostřed oficiálních královských návštěv?

Ale ne. Ti dva ho absolutně zkazí.

„Ahoj, chlapče," pozdravil Bilbo dítě, jeho hlas jemný a konejšivý. Pomalu si dřepl, aby byl ve stejné výšce jako Frodo, a usmál se na něj. „Už jsme se párkrát viděli, i když nevím, jestli si mě pamatuješ. Jsem Bilbo, tvůj strýc."

Frodo na něj na několik nekonečných chvil zíral, a potom beze slova přikývl.

„Dobře." Bilbo se ulehčeně usmál a Thorinovi spadl kámen ze srdce.

Kdyby nic jiného, tak před nimi ten chlapec zatím nikam neutekl, dokonce se ani nedal do pláče, a Thorin se přesto bál, že to udělá. Byl tak drobounký, mnohem menší než trpasličí děti jeho věku, a Thorin si nedokázal představit, že by ho měl utěšovat a přitom mu neublížit. Ne že by se od něj Frodo snad utěšovat nechal, napadlo ho, vzhledem k tomu, že pro toho chlapce byl úplně cizí a možná i trochu strašidelný.

Ale byl to jen chlapec a neutíkal před nimi, i když mohl mít z Thorina trochu strach a Bilba si nejspíš sotva pamatoval. Byl odvážný a Thorin věděl, že udělá všechno, aby Frodo už nikdy nemusel zažít nic, co by mu ublížilo, nic, čím by se musel trápit.

„Opravdu mě mrzí, co se stalo tvým rodičům, Frodo," pokračoval Bilbo stejně jemným hlasem jako dosud, „a nevím, jestli ti o mně něco řekli, ale tví rodiče se se mnou kdysi dávno domluvili, že kdyby se s nimi něco stalo –"

„Přišel sis pro mě, že ano?" skočil mu Frodo najednou do řeči a na krátkých nožkách udělal krok k němu. Bilbo se překvapeně zarazil. „Říkali mi, že žiješ moc daleko, u trpaslíků, ale že si pro mě přijdeš a budeme žít spolu." Rozhlédl se mezi Bilbem a Thorinem, a než některý z nich stačil pořádně zareagovat, zvedl pohled přímo k Thorinovi. „Ty jsi moc velký na hobita. Jsi trpaslík?" zeptal se ho zvědavě.

Bilbo se přidušeně zasmál.

Thorin udělal opatrný krok k chlapci, a pak klesl na kolena, aby trochu zakryl ten výškový rozdíl. „To jsem, chlapče," potvrdil.

„Vlastně," rozhodl se Bilbo trochu to rozvést a střelil po Thorinovi pobaveným pohledem. „Thorin je ten nejpošetilejší a nejstatečnější trpaslík, jakého jsem kdy poznal. A ve skutečnosti je to král. Celá družina zůstala v Bree."

Frodo vykulil oči. „Král?" zopakoval po něj a zkoumavě sklouzl po Thorinovi pohledem. „Opravdický _král_? S korunou a trůnem a s opravdovou královnou?"

Thorin se usmál.

„No, ehm…" Bilbo mírně zaváhal a rozpačitě se podrbal ve vlasech. „Totiž, po pravdě řečeno, Thorin nemá královnu, ani ji mít nebude. Má mě, místo královny."

Tváře měl rudé a Frodo se zmateně díval z jednoho na druhého.

Thorin se přidušeně zasmál, protože jak to tak vypadalo, Bilbova pověstná výřečnost mizela v nenávratnu, když měl něco vysvětlovat malému dítěti.

„To, co chtěl tvůj strýc říct, je, že se budeme brát," vysvětlil chlapci jemně. „Bude z něj taky král, v království hodně daleko odsud. Až pod Osamělou Horou."

Frodo na okamžik pootevřel pusu, když pochopil, co se mu Thorin snaží říct, a pak sklopil oči k podlaze. Prsty se mu stočily do dlaní a on přešlápl. „Myslel jsem, že jsi přijel, abys tady se mnou zůstal," zamumlal tak tichounce, že ho Thorin sotva slyšel. „A ty ses na mě přijel jen podívat. Zase odjedeš, že?" zeptal se Bilba, a když k němu zvedl pohled, oči se mu leskly slzami.

Thorin nechtěl nic jiného, než ho obejmout.

Ode dveří se ozval slabý zvuk kroků. „Bilbo," oslovila ho žena pohoršeně. „Nikdy mě ani nenapadlo –"

Bilbo se prudce nadechl.

„Samozřejmě, že ne," řekl Thorin pevně, jen neodpovídal jí, nereagoval ani na Bilba, oči jen pro toho chlapce, co stál před ním. Mírně se na dítě usmál a pomalu, aby ho nevyděsil, k němu natáhl ruku. „Přijeli jsme sem, abychom tě vzali s sebou do Ereboru. Pokud si to budeš přát."

Frodo si prstíky utřel slzy, které mu stačily stéct po tvářích, a Thorin si přál, aby to mohl udělat za něj. Nebo ještě lépe, aby to bylo naposledy, co tenhle chlapec pláče. „S vámi? Mezi trpaslíky?" zeptal se a podíval se na Bilba, jako by očekával, že mu jeho strýc oznámí, že to byl jen vtip.

„Do Ereboru," potvrdil Bilbo s přikývnutím a měkce zopakoval Thorinova slova. „Pokud si to budeš přát."

Frodo se chvíli díval z jednoho na druhého a potom se široce usmál, všechny jeho bolístky zapomenuty. „Do Ereboru," řekl tiše a udělal opatrný krok směrem k Thorinovi. Rychle přeletěl pohledem mezi Thorinem a Bilbem. „Za trpaslíky."

Thorin přikývl.

Chlapec sevřel prsty kolem jeho.


End file.
